1. SUMMARY (Administrative Core) The Stanford Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will support goals of the National Alzheimer's Project Act by serving as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary research on Alzheimer's disease and Alzheimer's disease related dementia (AD/ADRD). At the Stanford ADRC, the focus will be on AD and a common ADRD, namely cognitive impairment and dementia linked to Lewy bodies, Lewy neurites, and the abnormal accumulation and propagation of alpha-synuclein (the Lewy body spectrum of neurodegenerative cognitive impairment). The Stanford ADRC has adopted a strategy of deep phenotyping, which draws together multiple levels of biological data on individual participants followed over time and culminating in brain donation. The Administrative Core provides the administrative structure needed to direct, facilitate and support the Stanford ADRC mission. It establishes the overall scientific direction, provides a forum for planning, ensures optimal resource utilization, and assures compliance with institutional and NIH policy requirements. It will accomplish these goals during the next five years through four specific aims: (1) Provide an infrastructure that establishes priorities and goals of the P30 Stanford ADRC: coordinate activities of ADRC cores and committees; ensure compliance with reporting procedures, policies, and guidelines of the NIH, institutional review board, and other relevant bodies; oversee data transfer to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and other entities; and oversee the transfer of biological specimens and genetic data to the National Centralized Repository for Alzheimer's Disease (NCRAD), National Institute on Aging Genetics of Alzheimer's Disease Data Storage Site (NIAGADS), and other collaborating groups; (2) Stimulate innovative research on AD/ADRD by existing and new investigators, including the solicitation, evaluation, selection, and monitoring of development projects supported by the Center; (3) Provide leadership opportunities for the next generation of ADRC leaders; and (4) Promote research, training, and educational collaborations with other ADRCs, universities, health professionals, caregiver organizations, and the wider scientific and lay communities.